


Defenseless

by AttackOnMySoul8232



Series: Robin Flashbacks [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: Dick's Inner Thoughts, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnMySoul8232/pseuds/AttackOnMySoul8232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Dick's thoughts about Slade as he begins to fall for him. Dick had been seeking out Slade for weeks now, seeing him as the only worthy foe. In reality Slade was not the target, but that didn't stop Dick. "Unfortunately" for Slade he was being targeted by the young man as a way to work through his ever abounding bat-daddy issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defenseless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem written by Dick about Slade. It's based off my girlfriend's (Rocket_Dreaming3D) fic "The Sensation of Falling." These are just some of Dick's thoughts about Slade, from all those nights up on the rooftops fighting out his daddy issues.

Built like the Alps  
Tall and towering over me  
Intimidating to most 

Chiseled  
Every inch of him is  
Precise like his mind 

White hair adorns his head  
Tamed into a ponytail  
Though that’s the only thing tame about him

One cold blue eye  
And an eye patch  
His gaze pierces my softening outer shell

I’m defenseless…


End file.
